orange_is_the_new_blackfandomcom-20200223-history
Alex Vause
Alexandra "Alex" Vause is an inmate at Litchfield Penitentiary and the on-and-off lover of main character Piper Chapman. In Season Two, she gets released from Litchfield, but then gets put back in during Season Three due to Piper indirectly calling her probation's officer. Alex's character is based on Nora (in reality named Catherine Cleary Wolters)[http://www.vanityfair.com/hollywood/2014/04/orange-is-the-new-black-real-alex The Real Alex of Orange Is the New Black Speaks for the First Time: “I Was Not Piper’s First, and I Certainly Did Not Seduce Her” - Vanity Fair] in the memoir, Orange is the New Black: My Year in a Women’s Prison. She is portrayed by Laura Prepon. Biography Before Litchfield Alex is the daughter of Diane Vause and Lee Burly. Vause's mother had worked four jobs, and her father was a washed-up rock star. Alex tracked down her father and, facing bitter disappointment, struck up a friendship with his drug dealer Fahri. He subsequently became her industry contact in a drug cartel led by kingpin Kubra Balik. Alex then worked as a smuggler for many years. She took a sexual interest in Piper Chapman after meeting her in a bar. Alex was living with her girlfriend Sylvia at the time, but Alex eventually broke up the relationship and began dating Piper. Alex gradually integrated Piper into the drug trade while they traveled the world living in luxury. Vause once convinced Piper to smuggle cash through customs at an airport in Europe, the crime for which Piper is doing time. Vause specifically named Piper during her testimony, which is what led to Piper's later arrest. After Piper broke up with her, Vause began using heroin (though she later cleaned up in prison). She appears to have moments of depression, telling Nicky that she can no longer "get past the swirling darkness in her brain long enough to land on anything" and mentioning to Piper that upon entering prison, she was on anti-depressants, which she now trades for black eyeliner. Season One Vause's first encounter with her ex-girlfriend in prison was not a great one. Piper went off on her about being the cause of her arrest, but Alex insisted that she had not named her as a suspect. Piper did not believe her, and refused to speak to Vause. After Chapman had gotten on bad terms with Red and was refused meals, Alex took it upon herself to give her a piece of bread. Although Piper threw her offering away, it showed the level of feelings Vause still had for her ex-lover. During Taystee's goodbye party, Alex and Piper dance together sexually. Pennsatucky, the homophobic bible-freak who was having problems with Piper ran to Sam Healy, who believed that Vause and Chapman had had lesbian sex in the showers earlier that day.In result he threw Piper into solitary in an attempt to remind of her WASPy status,shortly after Caputo argues with Healy and forces him to have her let out. Upon release, Piper found Alex in her dorm and pulled her into the chapel where they then proceeded to have sex. They continued their love affair until Larry revealed that she had named Piper as a suspect. During the last episode of the season, Piper admitted to Alex that she picks Larry over her, which results in Alex shutting her out completely. Larry unexpectedly visits Alex and hopes to confront her about Piper. Alex then reveals to Larry that it was Piper that initated their fling saying "she came to me". Larry ends the engagement to Piper and she comes running to Alex but is turned down quickly sticking by her words she earlier stated. Before the Christmas pageant Nicky Nichols, who is a good friend of Alex advances at Alex and proceeds to finger her as a "present". Season Two Alex Vause did not have many appearances in the second season. She named the prime drug lord, Kubra Balik, but the court failed to have him arrested due to misplaced evidence. She was released having being offered a plea deal by her lawyer. Alex became scared of what would happen to her due to the fact that she was now living on her own with no security or protection and her murderous ex-boss who is seeking revenge. She often sent letters to Piper, telling her how sorry she was for insisting that she lie, however Chapman did not read many of them. In the season finale, Vause was being arrested again thanks to Piper informing Alex's probation officer of her plans to skip town. Season Three Alex arrives back at Litchfield embarrassed and questions Piper on why she is back. Piper later tells her that she is back because of her, and the two then have "hate-sex". In Empathy Is a Boner Killer, Alex forgives Piper during drama class when new correction's officer Berdie Rogers has them act out a scene between a manager and an unhappy customer who purchased bruised fruit. In the season finale, her fate is unknown after Aydin appears in Litchfield's greenhouse, during a scene where he appears as a Correctional Officer. Personality Alex Vause is snarky, manipulative and street smart. While she does associate with other inmates, she also keeps to herself emotionally, although she isn't afraid to fight back if provoked. Alex is often seen with a book in hand. Alex is good at reading people and is perceptive. Vause often passes her ill judgements onto Piper, and Piper takes responsibility even though the situation is clearly Alex's fault, and this often means that she rejects any form of blame in conflict situations and is frequently willing to let others take responsibility for her problems and behviour, never considering her own possible flaws. Alex relies on Piper just as much as Piper relies on her, but she uses her rockabilly demeanor to hide it all, when she is simply as fragile as the next inmate. Alex has good survival skills. Alex is very smart and calm and always has good sense of humor when facing problems. Appearance Alex Vause is a tall (5'9"), athletically built woman. She wears her hair down and dyed black, usually wearing dark eyeliner and her eyebrows plucked within an inch of their lives. She wears glasses with thick black frames- described as secretary glasses by Piper. She has a penchant for dark lipstick when seen in flashbacks. She is a fan of tattoos and displays quite a few proudly. She has a salt shaker tattoo in the back of her shoulder, big red rose tattoos on her right shoulder, small tattoos on her left arm and a large tattoo on her right thigh. Relationships Romantic *Piper Chapman (girlfriend: former ex-girlfriend prior to Season 3; short relationship in Season 1; relationship prior to Season 1) *Nicky Nichols (one-night stand) *Sylvia (ex-girlfriend) Friends *Piper Chapman *Nicky Nichols *Gloria Mendoza Enemies *Kubra Balik *Stella Carlin (as a rival for Piper's affections) Memorable Quotes Gallery Season 1 Promotional Photos AlexPromo1.png AlexPromo2.png AlexPromo3.png Alex Vause.png "I Wasn't Ready" AlexEp1A.png AlexEp1B.png PiperAlexEp1.png AlexEp1C.png AlexEp1D.png AlexEp1E.png Season 2 Promotional Photos Alex promotional pic.jpg Others alex3.gif alex1.gif alex2.gif alex4.gif alex6.gif alex7.gif alex8.gif References Vause, Alex Vause, Alex Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Litchfield Inmates